


moving on (not as easy as it sounds)

by goorgoahead



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Divergence, College AU, M/M, whatever idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: in a parallel universe, where eliott doesn’t show up in the foyer, they never make up, lucas assumes that he’s still with lucille, and they both move on. kind of.they’re both at uni now. lucas is studying medicine and is in his second year and eliott is studying film and is in his third year. lucas just broke up with his boyfriend and is trying to get over him, but he shows at a party that lucas is at. unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) eliott is there too.





	moving on (not as easy as it sounds)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kinda long but i hope you like it. i’m kind of churning out work very fast right now, so a lot of it is not great but i’m still getting a lot done so it feels like a win.  
> my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’.

lucas is at a party, chatting to some guy he just met. the guy is getting kind of handsy and is obviously flirting with him but lucas doesn’t try and deter him; the guy is quite hot, after all; tall, dark and handsome. he can see daniel out of the corner of his eye, clutching his drink, eyes boring into the back of the guy’s head. lucas catches his eye for half a second before looking back at the guy, whose hand was now on lucas’ waist.

“let’s dance,” the guy, whose name lucas missed, says.

and so they danced. quite provocatively, with lots of hands and hips and grinding. lucas is now dancing with his back against the guy’s chest, looking directly at daniel before dropping his head back on the guy’s shoulder, and closing his eyes.

lucas knows that this is a low blow. but daniel is the one that had been cheating, not him. lucas revels in daniel’s, frankly, murderous expression. he chances a look over at the gang.

basile and arthur are staring at lucas and the guy, who now has his hands low on lucas’ hips, with open mouthed smiles, and arthur shoots him a thumbs up. basile just looks on with rapt curiosity. lucas send them a quick smile. yann is the only one not looking at lucas. instead his head is turned towards daniel, who has a sour look on his face, and yann looks as if he’d like to punch that look off of his face. whatever.

lucas and daniel had started dating a few months into lucas’ first year at uni. he had been sweet and romantic and lucas had still been hurting from the whole thing with eliott. when eliott hadn’t replied to lucas’ message in the foyer, they all decided that eliott wasn’t worth the trouble and lucas deserved better. and then when eliott didn’t show up to school for about two and a half weeks after that, lucas figured that eliott was avoiding him and lucas thought ‘fuck him’ and moved on. or, at least, that’s what he told the boys. in reality, he’s doesn’t think he’ll ever be fully over eliott; he was lucas’ first love and all that.

so lucas started to date daniel. and it had been great for a while, until lucas had caught him with an ex, and it ended quite quickly after that. it brought up a whole hoard of unwanted memories of eliott, who he hadn’t seen in years.

lucas had found out about eliott’s bipolarity much too late, from imane, whose brother was apparently friends with eliott. lucas wanted to reach out to him, but felt like he didn’t have the right to be concerned about eliott anymore, and he supposed that he didn’t. he hasn’t seen eliott in about two years, despite going to the same uni. lucas can be very good at avoiding people when he wants to; just ask chloe.

lucas thinks that the boys could probably tell that he wasn’t over daniel yet, which is probably the reason they decided that lucas just had to go to this party tonight. “to get you out of your funk”, basile had said before arthur had slapped a hand over his mouth. but the boys were right, he needed a night to just relax and let loose. he really had cared about daniel a lot and finding out that he had been cheating hurt lucas badly. that’s how the ended up at a party of a friend of alexandre’s tonight.

the boys encouraged him to talk to the guy giving him looks from across the room, so he did, and now they’re dancing. to be honest, he did need a distraction.

the only problem is that daniel is here tonight. 

he wasn’t expecting it, although he probably should have. daniel has quite a few mutual friends with alex. and now here he is, staring lucas down from across the room. looking at lucas with that pissed-off expression like he had the right to be mad. which he doesn’t. so lucas continues to dance with the guy behind him, grinding back into his hips. he feels the guy’s mouth at his ear.

“come on baby,” he says, taking lucas’ hand and leading him towards the stairs, presumably to a bedroom or bathroom or somewhere more private.

as they leave the room, lucas looks back into the room one more time, to give daniel a look that says ‘die-mad-about-it’, but lucas locks eyes with the exact last person he expected or wanted to see tonight: eliott.

but before lucas can register anything other than the fact that eliott is looking right at him, he is pulled out of the room by the guy. lucas thinks that maybe he should go back, and try to talk to eliott, but they don’t really have anything to say to each other these days, and before he knows it, lucas is being pressed against a wall near the top of the stairs, the guy obviously too impatient to find an empty bedroom or something.

so lucas is being kissed and, objectively, it’s nice, he supposes. but he can’t get over the fact that his two ex-boyfriends are both downstairs and both of them know exactly where lucas is and exactly what he was doing. and suddenly he didn’t want to be here anymore. not that he particularly wanted to hook up with this guy in the first place, he was trying to get get over daniel. but now that he knows that daniel is here, he just wants to be home. he pulls away from the guy, as his hands start to move down lucas’ body.

“sorry i- uh- i have to go,” lucas stutters out to the guy, who just nods, bless him. lucas moves away from him.

“sorry,” lucas says again as he begins his descent down the stairs.

“can i have your number?” the guy calls after him, but lucas just ignores him, feeling like an asshole.

lucas quickly goes into the kitchen, to grab his coat and let the boys know he was leaving. the boys seem to be under the impression that he was leaving with the guy from upstairs and he doesn’t really feel like correcting them. they’ll figure it out when they get back to their shared apartment and see that lucas is home. lucas heads towards the front door of the house.

he’s halfway out the door when he feels a hand around his upper arm. he turns, expecting to see yann or one of the boys but instead finds daniel. lucas rolls his eyes and pulls away, walking further into the garden, down the driveway. he makes it out to the sidewalk until daniel speaks.

“lucas, can we just talk?” daniel asks. lucas doesn’t turn back around but he does stop walking.

“lucas,” daniel says again, and lucas finally turns to look at him.

“i think we’re kind of past the point of talking it out, danny,” lucas snaps, and daniel’s face hardens at the use of the nickname.

“look, lucas, i just want to apologise- or explain. or something! just talk to me,” daniel says, exasperated.

lucas just forces out a humourless laugh.

“yeah right,” he says and turns around again.

he feels daniel’s hands on his shoulders, then, and he’s being forcefully turned towards him.

“baby-,” daniel says but lucas cuts him off.

“you don’t get to call me that anymore. you lost the right to call me that a long time ago.”

“lucas, jesus christ, just-“

“that’s enough.”

and lucas’ night just keeps getting worse and worse. the last sentence was spoken by a third voice, soft and deep, but spoken with authority. it was eliott and lucas wished he had swapped shifts at the restaurant tonight like his coworker had asked him to. at least he wouldn’t be here.

daniel is sizing up eliott, clearly considering his odds. daniel is taller than lucas, although that wasn’t hard, but he was still quite a bit shorter than eliott. he obviously came to the conclusion that, if it came to it, he couldn’t take eliott in a fight and decided that it wasn’t worth it. daniel looks back at lucas.

“call me,” is all he says before walking away, presumably back to the party.

“as if!” is lucas’ response, shouted at daniel’s retreating figure.

although lucas is relieved that daniel is gone, he realises that he’s alone with eliott now.

he hears eliott’s voice speak from behind him, softer now.

“who was that?”

lucas sighs.

“my ex-boyfriend,” he says after a couple of seconds, “we broke up a few weeks ago.”

“oh,” is all eliott says.

lucas turns around to look at eliott.

“he was cheating on me. i caught him with his ex,” lucas says simply, even though eliott didn’t ask.

eliott’s eyes widen, and he pales. he actually looks as if he’s going to be sick.

“jesus, lucas, i’m-“

“anyway,” lucas says awkwardly, cutting him off, “thanks for your help but i’m going home now so...”

“lucas, look, can we-“ eliott begins but lucas cuts him off again.

“eliott, don’t. just- don’t.” 

“look, lucas, i know that i’m no better than whoever that guy was, but- but i- there were extenuating circumstances,” he finishes somewhat lamely.

“i know,” lucas admits, “imane told me about- about your bipolar disorder.”

“she did?” eliott asks. he looks at lucas like he’s afraid of what he’s going to say.

“yeah,” lucas says, “and i’m sorry that we couldn’t work everything out at the time. sorry that we didn’t work out.”

“i was ashamed,” eliott says quietly, “that’s why i didn’t tell you.”

“like i said, i’m sorry we couldn’t work it out at the time.” lucas is just trying to get home now, not really wanting to hash out their whole past with eliott.

eliott looks like he wants to cry.

“i- would you maybe want to get coffee?” he asks hesitantly, “with me? sometime during the week?”

“i don’t know, eliott,” lucas says, hand rubbing at the back of his neck, even though internally he’s screaming ‘yes! yes! of course, yes!’, “i just got out of a two year relationship...”

in reality, lucas would love to start things up again with eliott, but he had a bad feeling about it. he just can’t see it ending well.

“it’s just coffee,” eliott says, almost pleading, “i just miss you. it doesn’t have to mean anything. not right now, anyway.”

and lucas can do coffee. coffee is easy. coffee doesn’t have mean anything. but anything with eliott meant something to lucas. he still finds himself agreeing anyway.

“yeah, okay,” he says, “i can do coffee.”

eliott looks unbelievably relieved. 

“great, that’s great,” he says, smiling so brightly that it almost hurts to look at him. “can i walk you home?”

lucas laughs at that. he thinks of the last time eliott walked him home. how they were so close to kissing, each waiting for the other to make the first move. if it hadn’t been for manon coming home, lucas thinks that they probably would have had their first kiss right then. he’s glad they didn’t, even though, at the time, he could have screamed in frustration.

“for old times sake?” lucas asks, eyebrows raised. eliott laughs as well, obviously remembering that night too.

“for old times sake,” eliott agrees.

so eliott walks him home. they don’t kiss this time either. instead they make plans to meet up during the week for coffee. it’s not a date, it’s not much, but it’s a start. it’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. come say hey.


End file.
